Total Drama Island Trent and Gwen Forever
by Flamingoetsalsa
Summary: Takes place after Up the Creek, one member from each team is taken, but what happens when those two players are Gwen and courtney? How will Trent and Duncan deal with being without them? Read to find out...I know the summary sucks! Please R&R!


Total Drama Island; Trent and Gwen Forever

Total Drama Island; Trent and Gwen Forever

**Okay, the summary probably sucked so, this is what its about…Gwen and Trent are still at the camp, but as part of the challenge one team member is taken and put into the forest and the rest of the team must find them, but what happens when Gwen is the Screaming Gopher that is taken? How does Trent take this shocking news? What happens when Courtney is the Killer Bass captive? How will Duncan take this? Please read and review….I've no idea how to make separate chapters so its probably going to be a little long one-shot, but hope you enjoy!!**

Chapter 1

**Gwen's POV:**

Gwen was woken up by one of the cameramen and taken out of her cabin and into the freezing morning air. She was joined by Courtney who was mumbling and groaning about being waken up. Chris the host led them into the mess hall and sat both of them down.

"As part of the next challenge one team member is going to be stranded in the forest and the others must find thus team member and the first team with their stolen team member back to camp wins," Chris explained and Courtney sighed.

"Great, you woke us up just to explain the game," Courtney snapped quietly and Chris laughed.

"You two have been chosen as the member from each team that is going to be stolen," Chris said and Gwen felt her heart plummet, but then it rose slightly when she pictured Trent searching thorugh the forest for her.

"I'm in," Gwen said smiling to herself. Courtney slowly agreed and they were soon walking deep into the forest. Courtney was led one way and Gwen the other and eventually they ended up in a small cave which was located behind tons of pine trees and overgrown plants. Gwen slipped inside and found a chair and a small fire waiting for her. She sat down and just waited while the cameramen explained the game to her once again before leaving. Gwen suddenly shivered as a cold blast of air got to her and she knelt by the fire and prayed that Trent found her and they won the challenge.

**Bridgette POV:**

"The group seems smaller," Bridgette said as everyone gathered at the camp fire.

"Everyone's here," Heather said as if she could just brush if off her shoulder.

"There are two people missing, Heather," Bridgette snapped. She looked around at her own group and then at the Screaming Gophers and everyone looked somewhat puzzled and didn't know who was missing.

"One person from each team," DJ commented quietly suddenly Duncan jumped.

"Where's Courtney?" Duncan asked and Bridgette realized her friend wasn't with her or anywhere near their table.

"Where's Gwen?" Trent asked from the other table.

"Campers good you've started to figure out your challenge," Chris walked into the mess hall laughing.

"Oh Great," Bridgette mumbled.

**Trent's POV:**

Trent bite his tongue to keep from calling out angrily that if anything had happened to Gwen, Trent would totally kill Chris, but he stopped himself.

"Campers your next challenge is called Camper Hide and Seek," Chris began. "We've taken one member from your team and hidden them in the forest and the challenge is that you've got to find them and get them back to camp and the first team that does it wins the challenge," Chris said.

"When does it begin?" Lindsay asked and Chris chuckled.

"It already has," Chris said and everyone immediately stood up and raced out of the mess hall and towards the forest. Trent stopped and looked at his team members: Beth, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Owen and he couldn't help, but miss Gwen's presence and knew winning this challenge and finding her was totally important. Suddenly the loudspeakers of the camp came on and Chris' voice blasted out of them.

"By the way you've got one hour to find them and if you don't get to them in time then something bad will happen to both girls and good luck," Chris called and Leshawna gasped.

"That is harsh man," Leshawna said and Heather just sighed.

"I say we just stay back at camp," Heather mumbled.

"What about finding Gwen?" Beth asked.

"It seems stupid to go find goth girl whom if I'm correct no one likes," Heather said and everyone gaped at Heather.

"Totally low man," Owen whispered.

"I vote we go find Gwen," Trent said loudly and everyone turned and smiled at him except Heather.

"Oh fine," Heather said and they all hurried into the forest. Trent's heart ached as he looked around him for any signs of Gwen or where they might have taken her.

"What's this?" Lindsay asked holding up a piece of paper in her hand.

"Where'd you find this?" Trent asked his eyes going over the paper so many times.

"In my pocket, but I didn't put it there," Lindsay replied.

"What is it?" Beth asked.

"It's a map to where Gwen is," Trent said and everyone smiled and set off trying to figure out the complicated directions given to them.

**Duncan POV:**

Duncan wanted to scream out calling Courtney's name. He needed to find her before something bad happened to her and he promised himself he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, but he had the worst team. Sadie and Harold were just pathetic, but he had some hope with DJ, Bridgette, and Geoff.

"Hey what's this?" Sadie suddenly said and she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. She opened it and gasped and Bridgette grabbed the paper away and gapsed herself.

"What is it?" Duncan asked surprising himself about how calm he sounded.

"It's a map to Courtney," Bridgette said and everyone nodded and set off pointing at different things that appeared in their directions, but Duncan just followed his teammates while he thought out how Courtney must be feeling. His mind also drifted to how Trent must be feeling about Gwen and he realized his friend must be feeling the same way. The feeling that if you don't find Courtney or Gwen then its all your fault and Duncan just hoped that Courtney doesn't blame him for anything.

"Duncan you can help us," Bridgette's voice snapped Duncan out of his thoughts and he started to help his team with directions. Every way they turned they had to back track and go a different way and as 15 minutes passed by it seemed hopeless.

"It seems were getting closer to a cliff or rocky area," Sadie commented and everyone looked and saw that they had come close to the end of some of the trees and that in front of them lay a large cliff of rock and there were boulders and other small rock shelters around the cliff. Bridgette suddenly turned the map over and looked at the other side and smiled.

"The last direction on the map is to turn left and start searching for Courtney," Bridgette said, but no one moved.

"Let's split up into groups of two," Duncan suggested and everyone agreed. Bridgette and Geoff paired up and started walking away. Duncan immediately chose DJ leaving Sadie and Harold to team up. They went towards the large cliff and began searching along the bottom for any cracks that someone could slip inside. Suddenly in the distance they all heard the camp loudspeaker system.

"All campers return to the main camp immediately," Chris's voice shot out and just barely reached them.

"Oh no, we're too late," Sadie gasped and they all trekked back to the camp and Duncan noticed how crestfallen and depressed Trent looked as both teams gathered with Chris in the middle.

"Unfortunately, neither team found their stolen team member within one hour and now its time for something horrible to happen to each one of them," Chris said darkly.

"H-how bad?" Bridgette asked nervously. Duncan saw Geoff put his hand on her shoulder, but then quickly take it off again.

"First, vote for the member of your team who is probably closest to the stolen player," Chris ordered and Duncan thought for sure they'd all choose Bridgette, but they all turned to look at him.

"Why are you looking at me?" Duncan asked.

"You're closest to her dude," Geoff said.

"I thought Bridgette was closest to her," Duncan said.

"Well, you're out voted," DJ said and shoved Duncan forward. Duncan saw that Trent had also come forward, but that wasn't a big surprise at all.

"Trent, Duncan come with me everyone else go back to your cabins," Chris said and Duncan reluctantly followed Chris and fell into step next to Trent. They both slowed down until; Chris was out of earshot.

"Are you worried about Gwen?" Duncan asked and Trent looked at him and Duncan could tell from the expression he gave him that it was a yes.

"More than I want to admit," Trent mumbled and Duncan faintly smiled and then he nearly ran into Chris who had stopped in front of the mess hall. Chris walked up the steps and peered into the cabin and looked back with a grave look of his face.

"Your maidens in distress are awaiting your arrival," Chris said and he opened the door and both Trent and Duncan walked inside and gasped and Duncan felt his heart shake and knew this had to be the worst day of his life.

Chapter 2

**Trent's POV:**

Trent gasped and he saw pain pass through Gwen's eyes lightly before she was released from the grasps of the cameramen. Gwen swayed lightly and when she spotted Trent she smiled faintly, but then she collapsed onto the ground.

"No," Trent said and raced over to Gwen. He brushed her hair out of her face and realized she was unconscious, but was still breathing. He looked up and saw Duncan leaning over the shape of Courtney who was just like Gwen. Gwen moaned quietly and Trent held her closely to him.

"What did you do to them?" Duncan demanded angrily from where he crouched holding Courtney.

"We just injected them with a little poison," Chris mumbled.

"Poison?" Duncan and Trent shouted together.

"This is part two of your challenge," Chris said and gave Trent and Duncan a piece of paper and pencil. "You two are staying with Gwen and Courtney, but your teammates must gather certain plants and make an antidote within 4 hours or Gwen and Courtney will die," Chris said and Duncan and Trent gaped at him and then glared.

"What will really happen?" Trent snapped and Chris sighed.

"You'll have to find that out for yourselves," Chris said once again darkly. "Copy down everything I say," Chris said and rolled off the names of different plants and Trent copied down every single one. Chris took both pieces of paper and took out two small booklets. "I'll deliver this to your teammates," Chris said and left them alone. Trent looked at Gwen who moaned quietly again and Trent guessed she was in serious pain. Trent looked over at Duncan who was quietly whispering something and Trent kind of shifted away. He sat down on the floor and held Gwen in his arms. Suddenly her eyes open and she stared up at him and a faint smile crossed her face.

"You're here," Gwen whispered weakly.

"Of course," Trent whispered back and then it clicked in his mind that if Gwen had woken up like this Courtney must have too. He stared down at Gwen who was faintly smiling up at him and hugged her tightly wishing it could last forever.

**P.S. sorry it's a little mushy and usually I don't get very mushy gushy. Anyway…back to the story hope your enjoying!**

**Gwen's POV:**

About two hours after she had entered the cave Gwen had been taken out and she was sneaked back into camp where she was taken into the mess hall with Courtney. Gwen remembered the cameramen explain the other thing that would happen, they were going to give her a shot that would poison her, but not really. It was just to test her teammates survival skills, but according to the cameramen it would make them feel like they had been poisoned and they might be in pain.

"My team needs me," Courtney would keep saying and then they heard voices right outside the door. Suddenly Gwen felt a sharp pain pinch her skin and looked down and saw that the cameraman that had been holding her had given her the shot. The door opened and Duncan and Trent walked into the room. Both boys gasped and her holder let go of her and Gwen stumbled forward and swayed slightly and faintly smiled at Trent and then she collapsed and fell unconscious.

Gwen woke up with Trent holding her and she would object (well might of) to it, but she was too weak and was just happy to see him at the moment.

"You came," She whispered weakly.

"Of course," Trent whispered back to her. "How do you feel?" Trent asked and Gwen felt like laughing, but found she couldn't scrape up enough strength to laugh at all.

"Like I'm going to be sick," Gwen said making sure Trent knew she was joking. Trent leaned in close to her.

"Have you really been poisoned," He asked seriously and Gwen looked away remembering that she wasn't allowed to tell him anything about what had actually been given to her.

"I'm forbidden to tell you," Gwen mumbled and she felt so sad when she saw Trent's disappointed and sad look. "I'll be okay though," Gwen added and placed her hand on Trent's cheek. He placed his hand over hers and then Gwen suddenly felt so bad and she heard a quietly chuckle and glanced over at the cameramen. "Trent I've got to tell you something," Gwen said and Trent leaned in closer to her, but then Gwen found herself fighting for consciousness and next thing she knew she was unconscious.

**Courtney's POV:**

Courtney couldn't fathom how terrible she had felt when the cameraman had given her the shot. All she remembered was the shot and then seeing Duncan and then she collapsed and now she was awake in Duncan's arms.

"Courtney, are you okay?" Duncan whispered quietly and Courtney weakly nodded. "Don't worry you'll be okay," Duncan added and Courtney faintly smiled and placed her hand on Duncan's arm which was around her waist holding her.

"I still feel slightly terrible," Courtney said and Duncan smiled and rolled his eyes. "Do you think we can trust our teammates to get those plants?" Courtney asked knowing all too well that in four hours she and Gwen would both slip into a coma, but they wouldn't be in any serious danger at all. They'd be in the coma a few hours and then they'd be better and be able to join their teams again, but Courtney couldn't help feel sad that she wouldn't be able to help her team.

"We can trust, Geoff, Bridgette, and DJ to get those plants, but Harold and Sadie I don't know," Duncan said and Courtney giggled.

"We've got a strong team," Courtney said and Duncan just nodded and then Courtney heard Trent's hushed calls to Gwen to wake up. Courtney suddenly felt herself losing consciousness.

"Courtney? Courtney!" Duncan's voice was the last thing Courtney heard before she fell unconscious and she wished desperately that she could tell Duncan she loved him.

**Duncan's POV:**

When Courtney once again fell unconscious, Duncan just wanted to shout at someone, but he didn't. Instead he just held Courtney as he had been doing and looked up as Chris walked back into the cabin.

"Your messages have been delivered and so have instructions and your teammates at the moment are searching for those plants," Chris said with a greedy smile on his face. Duncan ignored him and turned back to looking at Courtney and slowly he set her down in front of him and just looked at his hands. Duncan wanted to be with his team helping them collect the plants, but he also wanted to stay with Courtney and he was torn between going in search of his team or staying with the girl he loved so much. Duncan glanced over his shoulder as Trent who was still holding Gwen tightly in his arms.

"Dude she's unconscious," Duncan said and Trent looked up at him angrily.

"What's your point," Trent said angrily and Duncan shrugged.

"I'd like to be helping my team," Duncan said calmly and Trent snorted.

"You'd abandoned Courtney when she needs you," Trent said and Duncan whipped around to face him completely.

"I would never do that to Courtney, its just that I'd rather be out there helping my team get the plants to help her rather than just sitting here doing nothing," Duncan snapped angrily and Trent looked away, but Duncan knew he had won this argument with Trent.

"What happens to them in four hours?" Trent was now looking at Chris who was drinking out of a water bottle.

"Like I said you'll have to find out for yourselves," Chris murmured and he checked his watch and Duncan rolled his eyes angrily.

Duncan didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually he saw Courtney's hand move and he picked her up again in his arms.

"Duncan?" Courtney whispered and she looked at Duncan seriously. "I've got something to tell you," Courtney whispered and Duncan leaned in close to her and Courtney looked around.

"It will be 4 hours in 5…4…3…2…" Chris said and Courtney stared up at Duncan her eyes shining with emotion.

"I love you Duncan," Courtney whispered and then she fell unconscious again, but this time Duncan's heart sank deep into his chest.

"Courtney," Duncan whispered lightly shaking her, but Courtney didn't wake or even move for that matter.

"Gwen," Trent's voice made Duncan look over his shoulder. Trent looked heartbroken and completely guilty, but Chris looked fine and looked at his watch.

"They're dead thanks to you," Trent snapped suddenly.

"Actually, your teammates are to blame, but as a little secret your girlfriends were in no real danger," Chris said and Duncan set Courtney down and stood up.

"What do you mean?" Duncan said.

"The poison was fake and it was just a test of survival and to see if one team actually could succeed, but the antidote wouldn't have worked anyway," Chris explained. "Gwen and Courtney were injected with a kind of fake poison and about 4 and a half hours after its injected they slip into a coma for a few hours, but once they wake up they're fine by tomorrow morning they'll be healthy again and back with your teams, if they don't get voted off," Chris laughed and Duncan sighed angrily.

"They can't stay here though," Trent pointed out and Chris nodded and had them take Gwen and Courtney to the health tent where they laid them on two small beds. The nurse was a little snappy and made them leave immediately after, but before Duncan left and when Trent and no one else was looking he leaned down and kissed Courtney on the cheek and then left.

**Trent's POV:**

"Trent I love you," Those were the last words Gwen muttered before she fell unconscious and Trent thought for sure for real, but then Chris explained that she had been injected with fake poison and soon he was leaving her in the health tent, but he kissed her lightly on the cheek before the nurse shooed him and Duncan out to take care of Gwen and Courtney.

"I wonder who one," Trent mumbled as he and Duncan walked towards their cabins. Trent smiled when he saw his teammates who looked happy and sad and then saw the Killer Bass who just looked sad.

"Trent we won," Heather exclaimed happily.

"We didn't get the antidote ready in time," Leshawna said sadly and their teammates stopped celebrating quietly. "Is Gwen…dead?" Leshawna added, but Trent just snorted.

"Ask Chris, cause its his idea of a sick joke, Gwen and Courtney were in no real harm," Trent said and Leshawna gaped at him and then rolled her eyes.

"You mean I nearly got my hair wet to get a stupid plant and she didn't actually need it?" Heather snapped angrily.

"Hey if you hadn't gotten that plant we wouldn't have won," Beth pointed out and Heather just turned and walked into the cabin.

"Is Gwen going to be okay though?" Lindsay asked and Trent nodded and Lindsay, Leshawna, and Beth went into their cabin while Trent and Owen left and went into their own cabin. Trent was laying on his bunk thinking about how he couldn't wait to speak to Gwen again.

**Gwen's POV:**

Gwen woke up with the nurse urging her to drink some weird liquid, but she just took the glass and drank the strange liquid and almost immediately she felt stronger and better. Across from her bed was Courtney who was being prompted to take some of the liquid.

"Courtney are you okay?" Gwen asked and Courtney looked up at her after handing the nurse back the glass.

"I feel much better now," Courtney said and then the nurse hurried out of the tent and they heard voices outside and the nurse came back in, but Gwen caught sight of Trent and Duncan walking away from the tent.

"Who won the challenge?" Gwen asked and the nurse smiled.

"The Screaming Gophers won and according to Duncan, Sadie was just voted off from the Killer Bass," The nurse replied and Gwen looked over at Courtney who looked slightly pleased.

"What did Duncan and Trent want?" Gwen asked, but she knew that they probably wanted to visit them to make sure they were okay.

"They wanted to make sure you both were okay, but I told them they can talk to you tomorrow morning," The nurse said and Gwen sighed.

"When can we go back?" Courtney asked quietly as if she was frightened to what the answer might be.

"You'll be able to join your teammates after breakfast tomorrow," The nurse replied and Gwen sighed, she wanted to see Trent now. "Both of you hush now and get some sleep," The nurse ordered and Gwen lay down again and soon she fell asleep.

"Gwen wake up," Courtney's voice woke Gwen up and she saw that Courtney was shaking slightly.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, I'm just cold," Courtney replied and Gwen stifled a laugh and got out of the bed and stretched lazily. She brushed her hair and teeth and then she and Courtney slowly walked back towards their cabins. It was in the middle of breakfast, but neither girl was hungry so they skipped out.

"I'll see you later in the challenge maybe," Gwen called to Courtney who smiled and waved before entering her cabin. Gwen yawned, but didn't feel like sleeping anymore and went over to her bed and sat down. It was long before she heard voices not to far away from the cabin and guessed her teammates were coming back from breakfast and when they entered and saw Gwen they all squealed excitedly (well except Heather of course who just went over to her bed and pulled out her brush and angrily brushed her already perfect black hair).

"Gwen that must have been so hard," Leshawna commented.

"I guess it was, most of it I barely remember," Gwen said and Beth and Lindsay looked at each other.

"Well, we won the challenge," Lindsay said and Gwen nodded.

"You want to go down to the beach we could relax a little," Lindsay added and Gwen smiled.

"Sounds like fun," Gwen said and Leshawna quickly agreed to come as well. Gwen grabbed her sketchbook and followed Lindsay and Leshawna down to the beach where Gwen found a nice flat rock to sit on. Lindsay and Leshawna were lying on their towels a few feet in front of Gwen tanning themselves while Gwen sketched.

"What are you sketching?" Lindsay suddenly asked.

"You two on the beach here, so stop moving," Gwen replied and Lindsay and Leshawna just kept as still as possible while Gwen drew the beach and then their towels and slowly she started to work on Leshawna. She was about to start on Lindsay when she felt hands on her shoulders and she turned and her eyes met Trent's and she smiled.

"Hi," Gwen said shyly closing her sketchbook slowly.

"Are you feeling better?" Trent asked and Gwen nodded.

"Much," Gwen added and Trent sat down beside her.

"About what you said," Trent said suddenly and Gwen looked up at him and before she knew what she was doing she was kissing Trent right on the lips. They broke apart and stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

"About what I said," Gwen repeated slowly and Trent smiled.

"I love you too, Gwen," Trent said and they kissed again and Gwen felt happy and didn't care anymore about anything, she was finally with Trent and she felt at peace and winning the competition didn't matter, she was happy and she wanted it to stay that way.

**The End!!**

**Ha that was a little mushy at the end, but I hope you liked it and please read and review! I'm also going to write another short story about what happened to everyone after TDI was done so be looking for that as well!! Thanks for reading and I once again hoped you liked it!!**


End file.
